Super Smash Bros: Infinite Warrior
by BlazingVulpix
Summary: Master Hand has chosen a new warrior to join the smashers will she make it in a place full of heroes and villains. First story T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 encounters and more

NINTENDO OWNS SUPER SMASH BROS. I OWN ELTZ VANTAGE

It was a warm sunny day as Eltz was lying around her long brown hair dripping wet from chasing a monster though a cold cave. She soon noticed a unusual energy at a site near her location so she went to investigate. There happened her encounter with a big white hand so she drew her sword expecting it to attack. 'Hello young Eltz Vantage I am master hand and I wish to invite you to smash mansion for I am looking for young warriors to compete in this for glory and recantation tough all of the worlds' the hand said. Eltz thought for a moment and said 'is that all you want me for or is there something else'. 'I am also hunting for strong warriors to fight against the ever growing forces of darkness you just happen to be a considered one of them. 'Ok I'm in' she said with a smirk. That is how Eltz became a smasher.

'What are you staring at short fry' said Bowser to Eltz. Bowser grumbled something and stomped down the hallway. 'Well that was weird' said Eltz She soon saw master hand coming out of his office. 'Oh Eltz welcome to smash mansion I was expecting you young warrior so come in have a seat' said master hand. As they talked on a knock came from the door. 'Ah Mario this is the warrior and new smasher I found she will be introduced tomorrow to the other smashers so please make her feel welcome' said master hand. 'Hello my name is Eltz' she said with a grin. 'My name is Mario' he said shaking her hand. 'Well you must be tired it has been a long day so go look around the mansion or check out your room' said master hand.

As Eltz walked around she saw lots of different rooms and meet many smashers that is when she met him. 'You must be new here my name is Pit 'he said grinning. 'Hello my name is Eltz' she said blushing. 'Are you ok you seem to be hot looking' pit said looking concerned. 'I'm fine just a little hot in here I like cold better' Eltz said as she walked by pit. (What has gotten into me master hand said most smashers are from different planets besides he might all ready have some one) thought Eltz as she walked to her room. (she was cute I wonder when I will get to see her again) thought pit as he walked to the training area.

To be countiued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 hidden memories and warriors

'Be brave young warrior for you are the…key…..to the…' 'Wake up now or the food will get cold Link' said some one pounding on the door next to Eltz's room. 'But I want to sleep in Samus it's too cold to get up this early' said Link. 'Master hand has an announcement about a new smasher and I heard it is a new sword user' said Samus. "Fine if it makes you happy' Link said. 'By the way Link when did you start snoring louder than usual' said Samus. Finally Eltz had some time to prepare to get ready to meet her fellow smashers so she decided to take a warm shower before heading out to the grand hall as she was leaving she ran into a certain electric mouse pokemon. 'Why hello there cutie my name is Eltz' she said. 'Pi pika pikachu' pikachu said smiling. So the two

decided to go to the great hall together. 'Wow this place is certainly big are you sure you know the way pikachu' said Eltz. 'Pika pikachu' said pikachu with determination. 'Young warrior….find….time….that will not be…'said the voice from Eltz's dream earlier. 'Who are you and what do you want' said Eltz. 'Pika' asked pikachu. 'pikachu can't you hear the voice' said Eltz concerned. 'Return to…planet of…' said the voice. (Great I must be going crazy…or someone is trying to mess with me) thought Eltz as she and pikachu went though the door to the great hall. As she entered master hand introduced her to the smashers. 'Everyone this is Eltz Vantage your new fellow smasher' said master hand. (There is that girl again) thought pit. As Eltz went to a seat by pikachu she felt a dark power near her. 'Great another hero has come when master hand going to invite more villains' said gannondorf snarling. Later that day after being introduced to everyone Eltz climbed the stairways up to the hall where her room is to go relax.

"Hey look at the sunset it's beautiful isn't it I hope our memories stay like this always until we come here again' said a young looking boy. 'yes lets come here again soon and watch the sunrise' said a young looking girl smiling 'I will miss you….' Said a much older looking version of the boy. I will miss you to…I wish you did not have to move and can stay here" said a older version of the girl. Eltz jolted strait up in bed 'what was that vision' she said. 'Those are….memories of …past' said the voice from earlier. 'What do you mean memories' Eltz said. There was no answer from the voice.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 first battle and shadows embrace

After a quick shower and a fast breakfast Eltz decided to train for her up coming fight. As she went outside to find a quiet spot to Eltz felt a presence that made her flinch in fright. 'WARRIOR LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU' echoed the presence in her head. Listen I do not know who you think you are but you shall not stand in my way' Eltz said without fear. 'Well warrior so be it your fate has been sealed' the voice said darkly.

'The red team Yoshi and Mario and the green team Pit and Eltz are you ready FIGHT' the announcer shouted. Yoshi went for a fire flower as Pit went right for him on the other side of the field Eltz and Mario fought suddenly a smash ball showed up on the field and everyone fought for it Eltz finally broke it and suddenly disappeared in a golden light as she reappeared she was in golden amour with wings sticking out of it. 'Prepare for it….. Infinite tempest' Eltz shouted as she K.O. both Yoshi and Mario out of the ring. The light reappeared around her and she turned back into her normal self as the announcer said fight over green team won.

As the smashers left the arena everyone crowded around Eltz and Pit. 'She has wings I am truly blown away' said Pit looking at Eltz. 'Well well I was wondering what you are amusing but I warned you now feel the darkness from within your fragile soul send you into the darkness' said the voice from earlier. Pit noticed Eltz start to close her eyes with a pained look on her face suddenly she fell down. 'ELTZ NO' Pit shouted as Eltz hit the ground hard.

To be continued…...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 painful memories and the hero's armor

"The hero's armor is said to be so powerful that monsters have tried to destroy it only to have failed" said Elden. "Big brother what color is it" said a young Eltz. "It is golden and it is said that the person who wears it gains temporary wing" said Elden. "Eltz come quick a baby dragon is in the village" said Zek. "A baby dragon really big brother can I go see it please" said Eltz. "All right I guess if you come right home before dark this time" said Elden. "Yes let's go Zek before he changes his mind" said Eltz jumping up from her seat. As Eltz took off Elden got up from the table and walked over to the door. "Mother I wish you could see Eltz now ten years old and can never set still" he said watching them run to the other end of the village. As they got deeper into the village they noticed smoke and heard screaming. "What is going on here" said Eltz. "I don't know Eltz but we need to find a place to hide" Said Zek. "Hey kids come here a terorvive is attacking the village" said a villager. "What is that" said Eltz. "It is a type of monster that is like a dragon with no wings and a thick coat" said Zek. "Know it all" said Eltz. "You two kids stop arguing and come in here before it….." said the villager before a fire ball flew right past them and hit the building causing it to collapse on top of Eltz. The last thing she remembered was Zek screaming her name before blacking out. When she awoke she was in a bed wrapped up she also felt different so she threw up her blankets and saw two metal legs.

Years have past Eltz, now nearing her eighteenth birthday, was practicing with her sword in a meadow near the village. It had been quite some time since Zek had left on a mission and her brother was killed in a raid. The only company Eltz now had was her best friend Raze and her brother's wife and kids. "Hey Raze do you think I should become a beast hunter" Eltz asked. "Well the pay is good but it will be hard on you mentally and physically" Raze said. "Well now why don't we make a bet" Eltz said. "Really don't want to since you have the hero's armor that would mean I would lose" Raze said rolling his eyes. "Come on at least I can make to 100 monsters in a year" said Eltz grumbling. "Fine I will bet you now stop grumbling besides you can only use the armor for a short time each time you use it" said Raze. "Ok you are on" Eltz said cheering. "human I will claim the hero's armor for myself eventually but heed my warning do not try to find who the other voice is or I will kill what remains of your humanity understand" echoed the voice in Eltz's head. I…understand" said Eltz. "Good now never forget your promise human warrior" the voice echoed as it disappeared.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 infinite gems and darkness awakens

(The source of power to humans in my world is known as infinite gems. Depending on the element you are such as fire or wind as my element is will be the base of the attack you can use when the infinite gem is crushed but can only be used once. It does not take much for one to crush it even a small child can but it does require lots of training to use the power of the gem. The sword I use has an ex infinite gem in it so I do not have a need to carry around so many of the normal ones. The ex infinite gems are different than the others for one thing they do not need to be crushed but it will only give off power temporary to the one who has it) thought Eltz. (I remember when I received this sword four years ago). "Hey Eltz what are you doing" said Zek. "I'm trying to find a sword because my wooden one is so boring" said Eltz testing a sword. "So young lady do you like it or what because it's the finest sword around" said the sales man. "No I don't my brother makes better swords and this is like a child's play toy it's definitely wooden with shiny paint over it" said Eltz swinging the sword over a rock breaking it into little splinters. "Wow Eltz you know your swords don't you" said Zek. "Yes I do my brother drills it into my head when we practice" Eltz said. "Any how I better get home so I can clean the mud out of my legs before I need new ones" chuckled Eltz. "Well see you" said Zek running off.

As Eltz was heading home she saw a boy covered in dirt and blood in the middle of the road so she went over to him. "Hey are you ok" said Eltz concerned. "Uh….ouch" said the boy. "I know here hold still" Eltz said as she got out some water and a towel out of her bag. "Now hold still" she said as she got he towel wet with water and started to clean off his wound. "Ouch that stings" grumbled the boy. "Well it seems you are awake my name is Eltz so who are you and how did you get these wounds" Eltz said pouring some of the water on a wound. "The name is Raze and ouch that stings so bad I got them fighting a spine dragon for a weird looking sword on it's back" Raze said. "Awl that's the sword right there I want it can I have it please" Eltz said looking at the sword. "Well I guess you did clean my wounds so you can have it on one condition" said Raze. "What is it" said Eltz. "I'm hungry" said Raze. "Ok I'll feed you (boy and food I swear)" said Eltz.

(And so my friendship with Raze started and I received a sword that has a legendary power) thought Eltz.(Soon I will be at full strength and find the armor of absolute darkness and regain my true form after that the smashers will be history) said a voice from within the dark abyss. (The darkness is coming and the heroes will need all the help they can get) said the other voice.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 wavering light and absolute darkness

"Master Hand are you sure about this" said a cloaked figure. "Yes I am Infinite she is the warrior who may be able to fight against the dark one along side the other smashers in this battle" said Master Hand. "If you believe so I shall tell you were to find Eltz Vantage but I must warn you for she is just a mere human and will not be a strong as the others unless she uses the two items she has at her disposal" said infinite. "I understand that but it seems that she is your hero" said Master Hand. "Ah yes the hero, every planet has one or two at times of need" said Infinite. "So will you allow me to bring this warrior to the mansion" said Master Hand. "Yes you can have her as one of the smashers for as long as you want" said Infinite starting to disappear. (Deities, always interesting in every world) thought Master Hand as he left.

"Awl come on this monster is not as bad as the villagers say it is it looks like a fluff ball" said Eltz as she walked. "So you say but those usually end up the worst type of monster if I recall" said Raze shaking his head. "It doesn't matter it is still a fluff ball" said Eltz frowning. "So is the life of a tomboy swordswoman" said Raze rolling his eyes. "So at least I'm not a maiden stuck in a tower saying help me help me there is a big bad monster in the tower" said Eltz glaring at Raze. "Well a lot worse can happen" said Raze. "Like what exactly" Eltz said. "It could rain" said Raze. Suddenly a massive storm cloud appeared and it started raining and the fluff ball started growling and transformed into a massive fluff ball and ran away. "What the hell" said Eltz growling. "It transformed and I called it on the rain" said Raze. "Shut up and help me find and kill it or else" said Eltz angry. "Fine, fine better catch up to it before it gets away" said Raze. "I said shut up" said Eltz shouting.

After awhile of looking they found the creature and killed it. "Well I feel better see you latter" said Eltz. "See you at the inn and enjoy your walk" said Raze using a infinite gem to make a fire to burn the monster. Eltz walked for a little while before the rain cleared up and found a nice spot to set down. (Wow Raze was a pain today I wish I could have some time away from him) said Eltz staring at the sky. (Man that cave certainly was wetter than any other time it has rained) she thought. That is when Master Hand appeared and invited her to smash mansion, which she accepted and went to tell Raze the news. "So when are you to leave" said Raze. "Soon" said Eltz. (Young warrior you never realized the feelings that this boy has for you, he adores you with all his heart form the moment you two met and he is willing to sacrifice his life for you instead you fall for some angel boy without realizing your feelings for him) said a voice in her head. (I never realized it but some how it makes sense to how Raze acts around me oh Raze I wish to tell you soon but not right now for I need to sort out my feelings and other things) thought Eltz.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 awakening souls and shadows approaching

NAMCO OWNS TALES OF SYMPHONIA AND TALES OF PHANTASIA NINTENDO, SEGA, KONAMI OWN THE REST I OWN ELTZ AND RAZE.

As Eltz woke up she looked around the room and saw a doctor looking at some paper work so she silently got up and tiptoed out of the room only to run into someone she hadn't seen since she came to the mansion. "Raze why are you here" Eltz asked alarmed. "Master Hand asked me and some others from different places to come here" said Raze excitedly. "What others are you talking about exactly" said Eltz staring at him. "Well there is a twin swordsman named Lloyd Irving, another swordsman named Cress Albane, a black and red fox named Zoroark, and then there is little old me" said Raze snickering. "Oh ya Eltz Master Hand said you would be awake by now so he sent me to come get you" he said with a strait face.

As Eltz walked trough the halls she looked out side the window to see Link practice fighting with some blond guy in a white chest plate wearing a red headband. "That is cress, he is a little hardheaded but a nice guy when you get to know him" he said smiling. "Raze you know better that to sneak up on me like that" said Eltz frowning. As they continued on their way they say Ike talking to a brown haired boy in a lot of red with two swords strapped to his sides. "That is Lloyd he may not seem smart but he is quite the idealist" said Raze. "What did I just say about you sneaking up on me" said Eltz growling. So they walked into Master Hand's office only to be greeted by a strange lady. "Hi do you know were Master Hand is" asked Eltz. "…grrrr…grr" said the lady. "Hi Zoroark what are you doing" asked Raze. Just then Zoroark transformed into its normal form. "That's Zoroark" said Eltz surprised. "I told you it was a fox didn't I" said Raze. "You did not tell me that it can transform" said Eltz growling.

So they went over to Master Hand's desk to find a note saying he went to find more Smashers and will not be back for a couple days and Crazy Hand will be in charge until then. So Eltz and Raze got caught up on catching up until it was time for lunch. As Eltz was walking to her room latter that day a voice echoed in her head (the darkness is nearing prepare for it and do not allow it to take over your soul young warrior). (Just who are you) thought Eltz. (I am the deity Emerance from your home world of Alverian) said the voice. (So that would make the darkness Reverance wouldn't it) thought Eltz. (Yes it would young warrior) said Emerance. (Well I guess we have much to discuss tonight don't we) thought Eltz. (Yes we do young warrior) said Emerance. (Well this just turned into a fun night) thought Eltz sarcastically.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 serious training and annoying deity

As Eltz started to wake up she noticed her blanket was heavier than usual. "What is on my blanket" she said as she came face to muzzle with a silver and golden wolf. "Ah what in the hell is a wolf doing in my bed" Eltz screeched waking up her neighbors. "Wow Eltz for a Human you have quiet the voice" it said. "Wait a second, are you Emerance" asked Eltz surprised. "Who did you think I am" he said huffing. "Great something worse than a wild animal is in my bed" said Eltz. "I did say I was sorry about that joke last night" Emerance said recalling the discussion last night.

As Eltz walked to the training room Emerance followed her. "Tell me why again you are following me" said Eltz. "I am following you under master Infinite's orders" Emerance said. "Well since we are on topic can you at least be in human form" she said unhappily. "Well I tried transforming into a human when we were in your room and you freaked out" said Emerance frowning. "Well go into a empty room and change because people are staring at us and it is making me nervous" she said. "Ok I'll go change in the bathroom stall" said Emerance as he went into the bathroom as Lucas came running out screaming.

As Eltz was wrapping up her training she started to feel sick as she felt a dark presence in the room. "Gannondorf" she growled. "Well, well look what is out of the infirmary, what's the matter you need to go back" he sneered. Suddenly Link came into the room with some other smashers and Gannondorf spotted them. "Well it looks as if you are lucky today but the next time we meet you won't be" stated Gannondorf as he walked out of the room past Link.

Later that day around noon Emerance started to become annoying to no end in site. "I'm hungry" he said. "We will be there soon (man for a deity he certainly acts like a little kid)" said Eltz. "But, but it will take forever at the rate you are walking" he wined. (man he is seriously annoying) oh hey Raze" she said. "Hi Eltz has Emerance been like this all day" asked Raze. "Yes he has" said Eltz. As they got to the great hall Emerance went right for the food. "I guess he was really hungry" said Raze. "Wow that is a lot of food" said Eltz watching him grab lots of food and stack it on his tray.

That night Raze took Emerance to his room so Eltz could sleep. (Wow this was quiet the day) thought Eltz as she fell asleep. (Young warrior you need to prepare for the darkness is approaching in a weeks time) said a voice. (Wait who are you and what do I have to do to stop the darkness) said Eltz. (I an Infinite and the two artifacts along with your brave soul are the keys to defeating the dark one you will find out soon enough) said Infinite.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 broken souls and approaching fate

(Even warriors need to face emotions to a point for it all lies in how well the warrior will be able to cope if they wish to become stronger) echoed Infinite's voice. As Eltz looked outside of her room at the pouring rain she could not get the encounter with Gannondorf from the day before out of her head. "It's so strange that he tried to get a rise out of me when I am not the hero from his world" said Eltz sitting down on a chair. "Maybe he is looking for a challenge since everyone has been tense around here lately" said Raze. "well Master Hand has been bringing more smashers and even asking assist smashers to become full time smashers as of late so maybe he is nervous that since he is the big bad of his world that he will be kicked out of smash mansion so he is trying to get as many fights as he can get" said Eltz. "Um Eltz I don't think that is the case" said Emerance shaking his head. "Well what ever the case is it can't be good" said Raze.

As Eltz walked outside into the rain she started thinking about who would be the best to train with. (Well I can always ask Link, Marth, or the new smasher Cress to train with me, for I know that I will need all the training I can get in a weeks time) she thought. So she started asking around both Link and Marth said no for they were already training with each other so she asked Cress who said yes. As they trained she noticed Raze watching them. Hi Raze" she shouted at him. After that they got back to training. It was well past 2 pm when they were done with training and agreed to do it again tomorrow.

AS Eltz, Raze, and Emerance walked into the great hall Eltz could not shake the feeling that she was being watched by someone until she turned around and saw pit. "Hi Eltz I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime" Pit said. Remembering what the voice had said to her she told him this "sorry pit you are cute and all but my heart belongs to someone else so I hope you can find someone else". "Oh ok (damn it)" said Pit walking away. (Besides the other factor I do not know what the future has in store for me) thought Eltz watching him walk away. Eltz and Raze ended up having a eating contest with nether of them winning it so they both went to bed feeling sick to their stomachs. (Soon the war will start human warrior and fate will decide if you are strong enough to defeat the darkness) echoed a voice through the darkness.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 unknown boundaries and hidden light

(Not everything is as it seems to all around it as it can be shown in many ways) echoed Infinite's voice though the darkness. "I probably should tell you about the reason that you young Eltz were chosen by Infinite to be his warrior" said Emerance. As a massive light orb floated in an endless abyss it began to take a humanoid appearance. The humanoid soon clothed in a flash of light. "Who am I" it said wanting to know who it is. (You are a being created from my power) echoed Infinite's voice in the humanoid's mind. (Your name shall be Reverance from this day on) his voice echoed.

As time went on Reverance and Emerance became the two deities of Alverian. Reverance was the guardian of nature and Emerance was the guardian of the spirits. The two were very pleased with their positions. As time passed Reverance began to develop feelings for Emerance. Her abilities to protect nature started to go out of control eventually causing Infinite to fear that a being of absolute darkness was to appear and take control of her so Infinite made a decision to separate the two so neither of them would suffer greatly. As time past the bond Reverance and Emerance once shared was severed to the point that the darkness preyed on the emptiness within Reverance's heart and soul causing her to become corrupted.

Eventually a massive war between Infinite and the absolute darkness broke out and Reverance became the dark ones warrior. As the war raged on Infinite created the heroes armor and chose a human that would continue to be reincarnated many times to be the wielder of the armor. The human split the dark one in two one part became the absolute darkness armor the other part merged into Reverance. The human who was destined to be reincarnated many times would only be human each time so that is why Infinite chose this human to be the barer of the heroes' armor. The human was reborn as a young warrior known as Eltz Vantage. "And so that is the reason Infinite chose you Eltz for you are the infinite warrior" Emerance said. "Wow interesting" Eltz and Raze said in unison.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 endless dreams and darkened future

I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA DAWN OF A NEW WORLD I DO OWN ELTZ AND RAZE

(All life is destined for something more than what it knows) Infinite's voice echoed. As Eltz walked though the forest near the mansion she could not help but think about how long she has been there. "It has been seven months since I became a smasher but it has felt like an eternity since I came here but now with the fight in three days I do not know if I will come back to the mansion" Eltz said to herself staring at the sky as birds chirped in the trees. As she continued on Eltz found a river so she sat down and took off her shoes so she could sit by the water meditating.

Mid afternoon Eltz and Cress were training when Master Hand's voice came over the loud speaker. "All smashers report to the great hall for a special announcement" he said.

So Eltz and Cress walked to the great hall and took their seats. "as you all know recently I have been gathering new smashers over the last seven months now for a invasion that will happen within three days as of now I have collected five new smashers and now I have added new pokemon to the pokeballs we already have and I have also brought a new smasher to join your ranks introducing Emil Castagnier" Master Hand said as Emil walked over to greet Lloyd.

After introducing herself to Emil, training more, and then eating dinner Eltz was ready for bed. As Eltz slept she had an unusual dream about a warrior she did not recognize but felt familiar to her. "Warrior it may seem impossible at some points but with your will and strategy you can defeat even the most powerful of enemies even if they are more powerful than you are so take to heart that with or without power It all comes down to your skill with the sword and how well you work with others" said the warrior to her.

As the dream started to fade as Eltz woke up she looked at the clock on her wall which read one o'clock in the morning. "Damn now I can't go back to sleep guess I'll go for a walk just will have to be quiet" she said to herself as she got out of bed. As she walked the halls she noticed Link, Ike, and Cress were up eating. "Um boys isn't it a hour late to be having a midnight snack" said Eltz surprising them. "Yes it is but we just woke up for some odd reason" said Link. Suddenly Marth, Roy, Emil, Lloyd, Toon Link, Young Link, Lyn, and Meta Knight walked in. "let me guess can't sleep ether" said Eltz to them. "Pretty much" they all said. "I find this strange it's only those who use swords" said Marth. "Yes it is weird and we all ended up in the same place" said Cress. Master Hand suddenly appeared and said "good all of those who I need to talk to are here for there is a very urgent matter we must discuss".

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 darkness broken and new events

"You see I need six teams each of them with two sword users to be the leaders" said Master Hand. The teams were made and so the preparations for the battle were planned out. Eltz could not help but worry for it was the final day before the darkness appeared so when she and Cress were training she noticed everyone in mansion training hard to prepare for the battle.

As Eltz slept that night her dream was so dark and twisted she woke up screaming causing her neighbors Link and Marth to nearly break down her door. After they left she got up to get a glass of water and as she neared the kitchen she felt a very dark presence in the mansion. "This presence it feels like it's trying to rip me apart" she said holding her head. (Well hello it's been awhile it seems that Emerance put a mental block in your head so I could not contact you but now that I am so close by I can talk to you without his interference) echoed the dark one. (Why do you target me what have I ever done to you tell me) Eltz thought. (It is because of the fact that you ally yourself with Infinite that you are a threat to the existence of darkness young warrior) echoed the dark one. (I would advise you to get out of Eltz's mind) echoed Emerance. (Enjoy your last hours alive young warrior for you will meet your end) echoed the dark one. "And so it begins" said Eltz.

Hours past and the fight began with all the smashers fighting against the forces of darkness. Eltz and Link fought against a massive golem that was giving pikachu some trouble. Link threw bombs and Eltz used her sword to strike the golem's core eventually destroying it. Soon after the fight with the golem Eltz and Link split up to take on other monsters.

Eltz found herself facing Reverance who was processed by the dark one. Everything seemed to freeze at that point in time as they fought. Suddenly a smash ball appeared and Eltz saw it while she fought. When Reverance was stunned she chased after it and broke it allowing her to use the hero's armor and her final smash Infinite Tempest. "Curse you human even with this defeat and even if it takes ages I will have my revenge on your blood line" shouted the dark one as it disappeared into a portal along with it's monsters.

Things eventually got back to normal around the mansion and Eltz decided to stay there because she felt like she was at home there but Raze and Emerance decided to return home. Before they returned home Eltz confessed her feelings to Raze and told him when the time was right she would go back to their world and live with him but she would remain a smasher for a while any how.

End of part one

To be continued….


End file.
